A lie has no legs, but scandalous wings
by cozycatastrophe
Summary: Xavier finds another mutant and goes to retrive her, but what if she doesn't want to go to the school, but wants to be left alone? rated for language
1. A Homemade Prison?

A/N~ Hey! New story! Takin a bit of a break from 4-sided triangle. Just a few notes and I'll start! Ok this story will be in 2 diff. pov. The first person pov will be of Cecilia, the main character and the 3rd person pov will be of the x-men. They will be divided by a divider (--------------). K? just so ya'll don't get confused! 

Disclaimer~ I don't own any x-men, all I own in this story is Cecilia, and her parents. K? k. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun streamed into the windows of my parent's house. The daylight was the only source of inartificial light and soul in the dwelling. My father and I sat at the kitchen table, while my mother bustled around the kitchen making breakfast for my dad. My father's face was hidden behind the morning's newspaper, but I knew if he wasn't reading he would have been glaring at me. I heard a gruff chuckle come from behind the pages of ink and information.

"No good fucks." My father said with distaste.

"Who, Paul?" My mother questioned, although she already knew the answer as this was a daily conversation when the morning paper was read. 

"The goddamn mutants, who else?" My father said with mockery. "That quack Xavier is still trying to get mutant rights. He came before the Supreme Court yesterday to stop the mutant registration acts! Won't they ever learn that their protests are waste of our country's money and time? Maybe He should join his fellow mutants and get the hell out of our country." I didn't know who this Xavier guy was, but my parents hated him and the mutants. They were part of that Friends for Humanity or something like that to get rid of the "muties" as they would call them. It didn't matter to either of them that their own flesh and blood was mutie. My parents laughed at my father's comments. 

"What, Cecilia? Don't you think that was funny?" He said with mock hurt in his voice. Dad rose from his chair, grabbed my wrist, held it above my head and stared into my eyes. "You siding with the muties now? You wanna be mutant trash? You're a freak just like them! But they won't accept you, sweetie! This is the only place you got! So you gonna side with them?? Huh?"

"No, sir." I said quietly, with a small shake of my head. 

"That's what I thought." My father said smugly as he sat back down in his chair. "Mary, did you schedule the brat's operation yet?"

"Yes, Paul, as I already told you," My mom said with a sigh, "she goes in next Tuesday."

"An operation?? For what?" I yelled as I jumped out of my chair. I ignored the clatter that my seat made as it hit the linoleum floor. I stared at my mother, looking for answers. 

"Don't speak unless spoken to, Cecilia!" My beast father roared. "But if you must know, it's to get those things on your back removed."

I reached behind me and gingerly felt the bones that was connected to my shoulder blades. I slowly felt the glossy, stormy gray feathers that framed the bones. Yes, I had wings, and my parents hated them almost more than they hated that Xavier guy. I hated them sometimes too, because they were the reason I was kept inside the house every day and I couldn't go to school either. But sometimes when someone wasn't home I would admire the beauty of my mutation.

"Cecilia, go to your room," My father ordered, "you're bugging the hell out of me. And pick up that damned chair."

I picked up the chair and slowly walked up the stairs to my room. My room hardly looked like a teenager lived there. No hunky movie stars coating the walls and hardly any source of technology, except for a digital clock. The panes of glass in my window were painted black, so no passer by that casually glanced up would see a girl with wings. I strode across my room and squeezed into my closet. The smell of aged clothes had filled the wardrobe and my lungs as I took a deep breath to calm my ever wandering mind. I treated my closet like a private domain that no one could come into and I would sit and think about everything. I sat amongst the old sweaters and thought about my parents and they're hatred and I thought about this guy Xavier. Why couldn't he just quit his little humanitarian project and go away? Then my parents could maybe actually be normal. Anger grew in the bottom of my stomach and soon the anger became loathing for this Xavier. As these thoughts rocked around in my head, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But little did Cecilia know, that the man she detested was planning on her rescue as she slept in her closet. The bald gentleman in a wheelchair, named Xavier, talked with two adults in a study filled with cherry wood furniture.

"Now as you both know, I detected this new mutant only last week." The man in the wheelchair said calmly to his comrades.

"Yes, Professor, we know that already!" A gruff man in a leather jacket said impatiently. "What we need to know is where this mutant is so we can go pick em up!"

"Easy, Logan." A woman next to Xavier said. "We know where she is and we're going to get her now. Ororo and Scott are already firing up the jet."

The man named Logan turned on his heel and strode out of the office en route to the jet hanger. The woman was about to follow suit when Xavier placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jean, wait, I'm coming with you," The wise man announced. "I may need to talk to her parents." Jean nodded, knowing all to well that Xavier always wanted to meet his students first hand.

In the jet, a man with ruby sunglasses and a woman with brilliant white hair fired up the aircraft and with the three passengers in tow, headed for the newly acquired mutant's home. The man and woman in the cockpit concentrated on flying the jet, while Jean and Logan focused on things such as the day's class lessons and danger room trainings. Professor Xavier, however, mused on how he would be changing this new mutant's life and if it would be, hopefully, for the better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ OK I didn't want to make this one too long.. Hope you enjoyed it! There'll be more! Don't worry ;-) Review, review, review!! 

~Pendragon


	2. A rescue

A/N~ Hey! Sorry for the wait.. The first couple weeks of High School were busy.. Neway I'm back so.. Lol. The POV's still stand, if you don't know what I'm talking bout check the 1st chap! Thanx for everyone that has reviewed!! Sorry, if it's a bit long..

Disclaimer~ I do not own X-Men.. That privilege goes to Stan Lee.. Darn you.. Lol 

Oh and If any of this story gets confusing.. Sorry! Just let me explain that when it comes to the X-Men's POV, it takes place where I left off from Chap. 1. It's just kinda popping outta my head and into my fingers.. And onto the screen! Just tell me if it's confusing! Ok.. Now here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the sing-song doorbell woke me from my pleasant stupor. My eyes popped open as daddy dearest and mother argued about who was going to greet the unexpected visitors. The closet door squeaked as I slowly opened it and pulled myself out of sanctuary. Before walking slowly to my bedroom door, I smoothed out the discontented feathers on my wings and then pulled the door open and stuck my head out into the hall to see who the caller was. I could still hear my parents bickering on who was to answer the door. Risking being seen, I stepped into the corridor and tip-toed to the top of the stairs where I could get a better view. The loser of the argument, who to my dissatisfaction was my mother, walked gracefully from the kitchen to the front door, muttering swears under her breath. I could only guess that the curses were directed towards my father, but seeing as it was still early, they could have been directed towards the faceless guest. My mother unlocked the door and opened it. 

"Can I help you?" My mother asked pleasantly.

"Yes, actually." A educated voice replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to you and your husband?"

"Um, of course!" My mother said, her perfect hosting manners kicking into gear. "Oh, please do come in while I get him!" The guests stepped into the house, but I still could not see their identities. My mother scurried out of the entryway and back into the kitchen. A few seconds later she returned with her disgruntled husband. He didn't look very happy to be interrupted from his breakfast, but as he glanced at the visitors, his eyes blazed hatred.

"What the FUCK do you want???" My father yelled at the unknown callers. "Get out of my damned house you freaks!!" As I leaned forward to see who my father was yelling at, the floorboards creaked, giving away my secrecy. My dad's eyes looked in my direction. "And you! Get back in your room, god Damnit!!" He yelled. I stepped slowly back, trying not to be noticed by the people in the room downstairs.

"Please, Mr. Banks," the sophisticated voice said, "I would like to talk to you and your wife."

My father being all-knowing that he was, realized that I had not obeyed his orders and glared at me. "I said get back in your room!" I fled back to my room, but before I slammed the door shut I heard: 

"My name is Charles Xavier."

I slid into my safe haven and crashed the entrance shut. Xavier?? What the hell did he want?? I thought furiously to myself. I had heard stories from my parents that he took mutant kids to his school and shut them in cages! I wouldn't let that happen to me! I huddled in a corner of my closet and hoped to a god they wouldn't find me here.

______________________________________________________________________________

The X-men arrived in a suburban town shortly after take-off. The jet landed in a nearby field, that was located only a few blocks from the Banks' home. Scott tried to land the jet as softly as possible, but managed to accidentally drop the last few feet clumsily anyway. 

"Sorry." Scott said with embarrassment as he and Ororo left the cockpit.

Logan answered with a grunt. He had been peacefully sleeping during the trip and the unexpected arousing was not what he had in mind as a nice wake-up call. As he walked down the boarding dock, Logan joined the Professor, Jean, Scott and Ororo on the ground. 

"So this is the perfect suburbia," Logan commented to no one in particular. "Never been to one of these before."

"Now remember," Scott said to his friends, ignoring Logan's remark, "These people hate mutants. We have to be calm and _polite_." Emphasizing on the calm and polite part, he glanced in Logan's direction.

"What??" Wolverine said innocently. "That last guy really pissed me off." Shaking his head, Scott started to walk with Jean and Xavier in the direction of the Banks' home. Logan sighed and followed the trio, with Ororo next to him. 

"It was a joke! That guy needs to lighten up." Logan whispered to Storm. Ororo didn't respond but just looked at the vast homes that occupied the street they were walking on. No one was home, except for the occasional housewife. Everyone else was either at work or school, which was good because there would be less humans to deal with.

The group came upon the Banks' residence and slowly walked up to the front door. It was still early, so they didn't know if anyone would be up yet. Xavier reached up and rang the lit doorbell button. They all heard a pleasant jingle, followed by some unpleasant shouting. Scott raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jean, who only shrugged. Suddenly the great oak door opened up to a friendly looking woman. She was medium height with brown hair pulled into a bun. She also had brilliant emerald eyes. 

"Can I help you?" She questioned with politeness.

"Yes, actually." Charles said to the woman with equal civility. "I was wondering if I could talk to you and your husband?"

The apparent Mrs. Banks looked down in surprise at Xavier. She probably wasn't expecting to hear that voice from a man in a wheelchair. 

"Um, of course!" Mrs. Banks said, "Oh, please do come in, while I get him!" She bustled off into the back of the house, as Xavier and the rest of the group stepped into the dwelling. Jean and Storm looked around at the cluttered living room, as Scott and Logan glanced at each other with questioning eyes. Xavier just glimpsed at his surroundings, apparently trying to find the new mutant. Mrs. Banks walked back into the living room, with a companion. He didn't look too happy to be bothered by visitors. His apparel was a suit and tie, that framed his out of shape body. The X-Men looked at Mr. Banks, expecting someone just as cheerful as his wife, but what they saw was blazing detestation in his eyes.

"What the FUCK do you want???" Mr. Banks yelled at the X-Men. "Get out of my damned house you freaks!!" Everyone except Xavier were stunned at the man's sudden outburst. Logan and Scott tensed up, getting ready to fight their way out of the house. Suddenly though, Mr. Banks' attention wasn't on the Professor, but on a being in the stairwell. "And you! Get back in your room, god Damnit!!" He screamed. Everyone's eyes tried to spot the person he was yelling at, but unfortunately no one could see through walls. 

"Please, Mr. Banks," Xavier said lacing his voice with calmness, "I would like to talk to you and your wife." 

Apparently the man of the house wasn't too happy with talking to mutants, but his attention still wasn't on Xavier, because he yelled at the person in the stairway again. This time though, it was greeted with the pounding of footsteps on carpet and the slamming of a door.

"My name is Charles Xavier." The Professor introduced himself, trying to quiet the man. 

"I know who you are!" Paul Banks bellowed. "You're a mutant and we don't like mutants here!" Jean had been watching, not Mr. Banks, but his wife. She had been so calm during this but suddenly her eyes lit up as though recognizing something. 

"Oh my god!!" Mary Banks shrieked. "You're that man that is trying to help mutants!" She reached over and snatched the phone from its cradle. Her finger was poised above the buttons, ready to call the police. She couldn't have dialed fast enough though, because suddenly with a loud "shing" the phone cord was cut in half. Logan stepped back into his place, the cord still wrapped around one of his claws. Both Mr. & Mrs. Banks were both shocked at the spectacle and didn't move.

"Now, I would like to talk to you both," Xavier said, addressing the stunned parents. "about your daughter." Scott noticed the Banks' eyes were glazed over as they followed Xavier into the living room. And just as he had suspected, Xavier was concentrating on keeping them both hushed. 

"Scott and Logan, please stay down here," The Professor said. "as Jean and Ororo go upstairs to greet Cecilia." Jean cast a questioning glance at Xavier, but he only nodded. She seemed to understand his thoughts, though, and walked up stairs with Storm following. 

The sound of conversation whispered upstairs as the two women walked into the first room in the hall. Ororo glanced around the room and was greeted by bare walls and an empty space. She noticed a closet, though and strolled across the room to stand in front of it. Jean followed her colleague and stopped her, as Storm was about to open the door. The telepath raised a finger to her lips, signaling her to be silent. Jean focused her thoughts inside of the wardrobe and found a faint mental signal. She nodded at Storm to open the door, and was suddenly face to face with the mysterious mutant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff!! Sorry.. It was getting too long.. Lol, like you care! Remember to review.. I'll be back! Don't worry! I really hope you like this story! "Four-sided Triangle" may be getting underway, but my muse hasn't really been working on that one yet.. Oh I need to thank her.. Muses never get credit to their ideas.. Lol sorry it's from Dogma.. Neway… review! And tell me if it's kinda confusing or anything! 

~Pendragon


End file.
